religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Papyrus 75
Papyrus 75 (P75) (Papyrus Bodmer XV) is een codex (boek) met delen van het Evangelie volgens Lucas en het Evangelie volgens Johannes, en maakt deel uit van de verzameling die wordt aangeduid met Bodmer Papyri. Beschrijving en datering Er zijn van de papyrus codex (boekvorm met ingebonden bladen) nog 51 bladen over. De bladzijden waren oorspronkelijk ongeveer 26 bij 13 cm groot en zijn goed bewaard gebleven. Een bladzijde is beschreven met één kolom van 38 tot 45 regels en een regel bevat tussen de 25 en de 36 letters. De bladzijden zijn niet genummerd. Het schrift is een duidelijk hoofdletterschrift (unciaal}. Op grond van vergelijking van het schrift met andere papyri lijkt het handschrift te zijn ontstaan tussen AD 175 en 225.http://www.earlham.edu/~seidti/iam/tc_pap75.html Inhoud Papyrus 75 (Bodmer XV) P75 bevat Lucas 3:18-22; 3:33-4:2; 4:34-5:10; 5:37-6:4; 6:10-7:32, 35-39, 41-43; 7:46-9:2; 9:4-17:15; 17:19-18:28; 22:4-einde; en Johannes 1:1-11,45,48-57;12:3-13:10;14:8-15:10. '' Papyrus 75'' is dus een onvolledige codex die gedeelten bevat van Lucas en Johannes. Uit een vergelijking van de twee versies van Johannes in de Bodmer papyri (Papyrus 66 en Papyrus 75) met de Chester Beatty Papyrus 45 trok V. Filson de volgende conclusie: "Vergelijking van deze drie, die alle oorspronkelijk uit Egypte komen, laat zien dat er in de derde eeuw in Egypte geen eenvormige tekst van de Evangeliën circuleerde.Filson 1962: 52. Herkomst van de Bodmer papyri De Bodmer Papyri zijn in 1952 gevonden in Pabau bij Dishna, Egypte, het eeuwenoude hoofdkwartier van de Pachomiaanse monnikenorde; de plek van ontdekking is niet ver van Nag Hammadi. De handschriften werden stiekem verzameld door een Cyprioot, Phokio Tano uit Caïro, en vervolgens met succes naar Zwitserland gesmokkeld.A. H. M. Kessels and P. W. Van Der Horst, "The Vision of Dorotheus (Pap. Bodmer 29): Edited with Introduction, Translation and Notes", Vigiliae Christianae 41.4 (December 1987, pp. 313-359, p 313. Daar werden ze gekocht door Martin Bodmer (1899-1971). Vanaf 1954 werd de serie Papyrus Bodmer uitgegeven, met voetnoten, inleiding en Franse vertaling. De verzameling bevat naast evangeliën ook klassieke (Homerus) en apocriefe teksten. Verblijfplaats In oktober 2006 kondigde de Bodmer stichtinghttp://archiv.twoday.net/stories/2866554/ Sale of Bodmer Papyri]. plannen aan om twee van de manuscripten voor miljoenen dollars te verkopen, om de Bibliotheca Bodmeriana van geld te voorzien. Deze mededeling maakte geleerden over de gehele wereld ongerust, omdat men vreesde dat de eenheid van de verzameling verbroken zou worden. In maart 2007 werd bekend gemaakt dat het Vaticaan Papyrus XIV -XV (P74-P75), had bemachtigd, waartoe, naar men aanneemt, het oudste geschreven gedeelte van het Evangelie volgens Lucas behoort, het oudst bekende onze Vader, en één van de oudste geschreven fragmenten van het Evangelie volgens Johannes.Bodmer Papyrus: History Becomes Reality De papyri waren voor een niet openbaar gemaakt, maar aanzienlijk bedrag verkocht aan Frank Hanna III, uit Atlanta, Georgia. In januari 2007 bood Hanna de papyri aan de Paus aan. Ze worden bewaard in de Biblioteca Apostolica Vaticana en zullen beschikbaar zijn voor wetenschappelijk onderzoek. In de toekomst zullen delen ervan ook worden tentoongesteld aan het publiek. Het vervoer van Zwitserland naar het Vaticaan vond plaats "in een gepantserd konvooi, omgeven door mensen met machinegweren"http://dsc.discovery.com/news/2007/03/05/gospel_arc.html "Earliest Gospels Acquired by Vatican"], by Jennifer Viegas, Discovery News, March 5, 2007 * Dit artikel bevat gedeelten van het artikel "Bodmer papyri" van de Engelstalige Wikipedia Zie ook *Bijbelse handschriften *Tekstkritiek (algemeen) *Tekstkritiek van de Bijbel Noten *''Novum Testamemntum Graece'' 27e ed, Nestle Aland DBG Stuttgart, Stuttgart 1993, Addendum I. *''Anchor Bible Dictionary'' 1:766-77 "Bodmer Papyri". *Robinson, James M. 1987. The Story of the Bodmer Papyri, the First Christian Monastic Library (Nashville) Includes an inventory of the Bodmer Papyri. Externe links *Een folio van de Bodmer codex met delen uit Lukas en Johannes Categorie:Bijbel Categorie: Nieuwe Testament Categorie:Manuscript de:Papyrus 75 en:Papyrus 75 fr:Papyrus 75 it:Papiro 75 pl:Papirus Bodmer XIV-XV pt:Papiro 75